


i'm not here looking for absolution

by Ace of Cups (tashayar)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashayar/pseuds/Ace%20of%20Cups
Summary: You'd think Julian would be a horrible influence on the apprentice, but it's mostly the other way around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence and the Machine's "Bedroom Hymns"
> 
> The apprentice is my oc, Luna, who uses she/her pronouns

“You’re sure you’re okay, love?”

“Yeah, just give me one second and I’ll…” Luna was cut off with a wince of pain as she tried to pull up the top of the chest at the foot of the bed.

“That doesn’t sound like okay to me.” Julian moved from where he was leaning on the door frame of the magic shop’s bedroom, since Luna had insisted on changing her clothes after he had narrowly pulled her away from a bar fight at the Rowdy Raven. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Luna with concern.

“No, it’s… I’m fine, just a little sore. I think I might have pulled something, or maybe the lightning I sent at that ass who wouldn’t leave me alone rebounded,” Luna said dismissively, holding a hand to where her neck met her shoulder.

“Let me. Come here.” Luna stood up with a smile and and moved to sit down next to Julian facing slightly away from him. His hands wasted no time in spanning her back gently over the thin tank top she had stripped down to. “Tell me where.”

“Right shoulder,” Luna answered quickly, tilting her head to give him better access.

Julian’s hand slowly pushed the strap off Luna’s shoulder, delicately rubbing small circles with his thumb before he found the small scratch there. Luna could feel his quiet laugh as he pushed himself against her, tracing his hands up and down her upper arms.

“That scratch has been there for weeks, you naughty girl,” he admonished, and kissed her exposed neck while she smiled. “The scab is already falling off.”

“So I scraped my shoulder trying to dive into a lake that looked a lot deeper than it actually was,” she explained innocently, turning her upper body to brush her nose against his.

Julian almost instinctively chased her lips with his, and she responded by nipping at his bottom lip sharply, then turning around and pulling her chest to his. Her hands grabbed the front of his shirt with almost aggressive need as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, trying to pull him impossibly closer. When he pulled away to talk in her ear she was panting, but continued kissing at his throat and grazing his earlobe with her teeth.

“In any kind of rush, Luna?” Julian teased, one hand skimming over the hemline of her shirt where the top of her breast was exposed.

“I need you,” Luna breathed between kisses. “So much.”

She brought her mouth back to his, and he met her with an equal passion this time. He was pushing against her, then tracing the lines of her lips with his tongue and she hummed contentedly at his touch. She shifted so she could unbutton his shirt, and when he pulled his mouth away she kissed down his neck and over the skin of his exposed chest. He pulled her back up to kiss her hungrily as he threw the shirt off, but the intensity in which she met his mouth sent them tumbling backwards, so that she landed on his chest.

“We’ve got to work off that adrenaline, honey,” Luna purred, sliding her hands down his chest as she brought herself to sit up while straddling him.

She started to over-exaggerate fiddling with his pants when he grabbed her upper thigh to hitch her leg up higher, eliciting a small squeal from her as she fell forward, giving his other hand a chance to travel up her waist and under her shirt to brush against stiff nipples.

“Right there,” Luna couldn’t help sighing into his neck as she ground her hips into his.

She cut herself off with a moan as he started kissing her neckline, then assisted him as much as she could in pulling her shirt over her head, stopping briefly to throw it on the ground beside her bed. She smiled huskily down at him, making a show of shaking her hair out before she bent down again to let him lick and suck at the newly exposed skin. Her chest heaved as he spanned her back with his hands, and she couldn’t resist snaking a hand up to his hair to tug impatiently. He let out a groan at that, and she tugged a bit harder to hear that noise again.

The shift in her weight made Luna lose her balance for a moment, her other hand reaching out to steady herself, and caused Julian to bite down hard on her neckline in surprise.

“Sorry, my dear,” Julian instantly apologized, soothing the spot with his tongue.

“Mmm, whatever for, honey?” Luna’s voice was husky and she couldn’t help arching forward into his mouth, her hand dropping to hold the back of his neck and pressing him against her.

He buried his hands in her long hair, stroking her so softly, like he was afraid he might break her. She traced her hands down his bare chest, digging in with her nails and feeling his hot breath on her neck as she let him wrap his arms around her.

“You can be rough with me, if you want,” Luna murmured with a wicked smile.

Then she was on her back, and she let out a noise of surprise, but went willingly. She opened her mouth and let out a sigh as he kissed down her chest. Her back arched as he pulled her skirt over her hips and down her legs.

He had such large hands, and she felt as though she had been crafted to his grip. He smiled against her chest, and he stroked his hands down her thighs. Her hips lifted without her thinking, and he draped an arm across her waist to keep her still. She moaned low in her throat as she felt his breath on her core, where a white-hot fire was burning. She inhaled sharply when she felt his tongue flicker over the center of her warmth, and her hips bucked against his touch.

“Right now, I’d rather worship you,” he whispered as he circled her with a finger, and she whimpered as the tantalizing waves of pleasure sent ripples through her body.

When he finally slid a finger inside her, her head tilted back in ecstasy and a shout was torn from her throat. He shushed her gently, adding a second and pumping them so slowly that it was agonizing.

“Julian, I swear, if you don’t stop  _teasing_ …”

His mouth latched onto her clit as his fingers curled inside her. She shouted at the sudden rush of feeling, wrapping her legs around his shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer. He complied this time, sucking sharply as his fingers–such  _long_ fingers–reached higher and higher. Her hips bucked against the arm holding them down insistently until he shifted himself to let her grind against his face. From the way Julian moaned against her skin, he didn’t seem to object to this.

His teeth grazed her gently as he added a third finger. She was practically riding his mouth now, feeling the coil inside grow tighter and tighter, so close to her release. Her cries grew more breathy, and her hips stuttered as she felt herself prepare to snap.

Then he withdrew his fingers and took away his mouth from that perfect spot. Luna cried out in protest and anguish, feeling her body shiver as warm flesh was met with the cold air in Julian’s absence. She pushed herself up to give Julian a piece of her mind, but her vision blurred as he lifted the three fingers to his lips and sucked obscenely on them, which only made the ache she felt inside more unbearable.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Luna warned, even as she struggled to catch her breath.

Julian just smiled, and Luna got the sense that he had gotten exactly what he wanted. “Looking forward to it.”


	2. ...because i found myself an old solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to pay for that,” Luna warned, even as she struggled to catch her breath.
> 
> Julian just smiled, and Luna got the sense that he had gotten exactly what he wanted. “Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to continue the first chapter, so here it is!

Still panting heavily, some of her hair falling out of its braid and over her eyes, Luna surged forward to grab a fistful of Julian’s shirt. The fact that he was fully clothed while she was naked made her flare with annoyance and desire in equal parts. She tugged on his shirt to pull his face to hers, but instead of kissing him, she stopped inches away from his mouth, inhaling sharply to tease him.

“Get  _ these  _ off,” Luna growled, giving his shirt another tug for emphasis and smirking when she heard Julian’s breath catch in his throat, “and sit on the edge of the bed.” She let go of him, unfolding her legs out from under her and moving to stand up. “And no touching,” she added, voice breathy and full of promise.

As Julian scrambled to obey, Luna took a pillow from the head of the bed and just about stalked to the foot, keeping her eyes trained on Julian to admire the show. The ache between her legs was begging for her attention, but in order to torture her lover properly, she had to ignore it for now. It helped that she had a bit of masochistic streak in her as well.

She placed the pillow on the ground, then sank to her knees on it in front of Julian slowly, reveling in the look of sheer  _ want  _ on his face. Unable to resist the expanse of skin now revealed to her, Luna leaned forward so she could drag her teeth down Julian’s inner thigh, purposefully avoiding the straining cock that was right in front of her face. With a moan of anticipation, Julian’s hand went to the back of Luna’s head, not grabbing her hair or trying to direct her, just touching her.

“Oh no,” Luna said, pulling away and taking both of Julian’s hands in hers. “When I said ‘no touching,’ I meant me, too.” She placed his hands just behind his back, palms flat on the bed. “Keep them there or they get tied up, understand?”

Julian’s face was already flushed, but Luna saw a blush start to spread down his chest. “I don’t see how that would be a punishment,” he said, his bravado somewhat impeded by the fact that he was clearly struggling not to squirm with how aroused he was.

“If your hands are tied, you won’t be able to touch me when I finally fuck you,” Luna said innocently, taking her hands off his and scratching her nails down what parts of his chest she could reach.

Her answer made Julian steel his grip on the sheets, now determined to keep still. Luna couldn’t help but chuckle at his eagerness.

“Ready to behave now?” She asked, waiting just long enough for Julian to open his mouth to respond before she reached out with her tongue to lick a long stripe up his cock.

The strangled groan that came out of Julian’s mouth made Luna press her thighs together to relieve some of the tension there. To keep from touching herself, she used one hand to dig her nails into Julian’s hips, and the other to stroke gently at the base of his cock while she started to work her mouth over the tip. Looking up through her lashes, Luna could see Julian watching her with unbridled lust, and she thought up another way to tease him.

She pulled her mouth off him, but kept stroking with one hand. When Julian let out a whimper, she just shushed him and made a quick motion with the hand that had been on his hip. A swirl of mist started to gather around them, and Luna directed it to coalesce just above where her head was, wrapping around Julian to obscure his vision.

“Just two more rules, Ilya,” she said, giving his thigh a quick nip to make sure he was paying attention. “You don’t get to see me until you’ve earned it, and you don’t get to come before I do.”

“Oh,  _ please… _ ” Julian gasped, his hips lifting ever so slightly off the bed into Luna’s touch.

Luna couldn’t tell quite what he was begging for, but she knew she wanted to hear more and she did appreciate how polite he was being. She took his cock back in her mouth, tucking her lips over her teeth and lowering herself until she felt the head nudging the back of her throat. She moaned around him, enjoying the desperate little noises he made in response to the vibration, then slowly began pulling back up, her tongue dragging along the underside.

Hollowing her cheeks, Luna started bobbing her head up and down faster, listening to Julian’s moans getting more and more urgent. Just when Julian was starting to murmur her name and his grip on the sheets turned white, Luna pulled up off of him, using the back of the hand that had been stroking the base to wipe her mouth. She gave him a moment to regain his composure, stroking her hands up and down his thighs soothingly.

His gasps gradually died down, and Luna let her fog spell dissipate so she could see his face again. She was instantly pleased that she did. Julian’s chest was heaving with each breath he took, visible eye glazed over, jaw slack, and eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

“Oh, Ilya,” she cooed, climbing up to straddle his lap and trapping his cock between them. “You look absolutely ravished.”

“I’ve been good for you, haven’t I?” He asked, sounding utterly  _ ruined _ , his posturing having been abandoned in favor of pure passion.

“You have, dearest, you have,” Luna praised, lifting his chin to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Touch me, Ilya,” she whispered, letting her own desperation bleed through the command.

Julian complied instantly, his hands shooting forward to grab her hips and his head dropping to her shoulder to suck on the delicate skin of her throat. Luna let her head fall back and raised herself up on her knees, her hand reaching between them to guide his cock into her. With a drawn-out moan, she lowered herself onto him, savoring the stretch as he slowly filled her. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she took all of him in, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. She ground down, rolling her hips and gasping in pleasure as the friction coursed through her.

“You better get me off this time, you tease,” Luna hissed, using her grip on Julian’s shoulders as leverage to lift herself off him, and then lower herself again.

“With pleasure,” Julian said, some of his flirtatiousness returning, as he trailed a hand down her chest to rub her clit.

“Oh yes,” she groaned, bouncing in his lap and shamelessly chasing her pleasure.

After being denied her orgasm once, and having thoroughly enjoyed giving Julian the same treatment, it didn’t take long for Luna to start clenching down around him, muffling her shout in his shoulder as she came.

“Can I–can I please…” Julian was begging, his hips stuttering as he struggled to restrain himself.

Luna trailed her tongue along his neck, tasting the hint of salt from the sweat that had gathered there. “Come for me, Ilya.” She bit down on his neck– _ hard _ –as she let him ride out his release.

After a moment, Luna kissed the quickly-fading mark she had left and slid off Julian to sit beside him. He opened an arm so he could wrap it around her shoulder and she leaned contentedly into his touch.

“You’re one to call  _ me _ naughty,” she said, nudging him playfully.

Julian laughed, kissing the top of her head where she imagined her braid had come mostly if not completely undone. “You do bring out the best in me,” he quipped.

She kissed his cheek, then brought her legs up on the bed so she could cuddle closer to him. “The very best,” she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://apprenticeluna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
